


A sweet old

by Naquar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gold Theeth, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	A sweet old

A sweet old 

As every day at six in the afternoon, Mark wore spending the apartment of his old friend Marie Josephine; the old woman lived on the first floor of an old apartment building, which is always emptied the arrival of summer.  
Mark rang the intercom and said a thin voice asked: "Who is it?" "I brought the shopping" the boy said.   
"Oh Mark's you, come"   
The door opened, and on the threshold appeared a lady of small stature, yield curve of age. He wore his white hair teased softened a little face furrowed with deep wrinkles.  
"Here it is. There is everything you asked me "  
"You're really kind, Mark"  
"Do not worry"  
"Can I get you something?"   
"I have to go back to the store"  
"You work too son," said Marie a little 'sorry.  
"Lady, I have to live somehow" Mark said with a shrug. A couple of years before he was forced to leave the university due to financial problems and had decided to work in his uncle's grocery store.  
"Well 'here we go"   
"But it is too!" She said the boy looking at the money that the woman handed him: he did not take advantage.   
"Take them on" she insisted Marie mettendoglieli in hand.   
"Okay thanks"   
"See you tomorrow" Mark greeted her with a wave of his hand, then he went down the stairs and left the building; He returned to the store of his uncle, where he spent the rest of the round until closing.

°°°  
He was shortly after midnight, Alan had left the bar drunk as usual.   
By now sixty years had been divorced twice and had left as a consolation only the bottle.   
He yawned loudly.  
His apartment was not far, he only had to stumble for a while ', before collapsing in his bed.   
From the pockets of the jacket worn he pulled out house keys.   
"Good evening," he greeted a small voice behind him.   
For a moment, Alan thought it was a baby, but when he turned around he realized that it was not at all.   
"Hi, but what are you doing at this time of night?" "I was very close"   
"But it can be dangerous," said Alan, beginning to giggle stupidly.   
"Do not worry"  
At that moment, the small figure opened his mouth sfoderando two gold glistening canines.   
"What the ..."  
Alan had no time to react he found himself lying on the ground, with that little being evil that gripped the neck with one hand.   
He tried to wriggle free, but alcohol had weakened him.   
Alan felt a burning sensation in the neck.   
The view began to fog up more and more, until he closed his eyes and fainted. 

°°°  
It was lunch time when Mark went to the home of his uncle John, a scent of roasted meat hovered for cooking.   
"Hello"  
"Sit "   
Mark took off his jacket and hung it on the coatrack.   
"Wash your hands, I've almost finished preparing the food "  
" Sure! "" And turn on the TV which give the news "   
A few minutes later, the two were sitting at the table for lunch.   
"Hey, this guy I knew him! "Exclaimed John as soon as they sent broadcast service on Alan's disappearance.   
"Who was it, Uncle? "" One who drank a lot, but he never bothered anyone. Every now passed into the store to buy beer, "he explained John.  
"Who knows what happened to him" said Mark.  
"Nothing bad, I hope. It has a relative? "  
" Yes, an older sister a few years "  
The argument Alan was shelved, and John preferred to talk about anything else.   
About three and a half hours, they returned to the store.   
Mark hurried deliveries, until he was the last to Marie Josephine, after greeting his uncle.   
When he came to the apartment of Marie Josephine, the door was ajar.   
A bit 'worried Mark knocked.   
Anything.   
"Marie? I brought the shopping "  
No reply.   
Finally, Mark decided to enter.   
The Marie Josephine apartment was basic, and the boy noticed that lacked even family photos.   
He came into the kitchen, where he left spending on the table.   
"Marie? All right? "Called Mark worried.  
There was a heavy silence in the apartment, so much so that he felt the heartbeat pounding in his ears.   
He went into the hallway.   
He checked the bathroom, but found nothing.   
Suddenly, a gasp came to him in the ears.   
"Marie! "   
Following that awful sound, Mark rushed into the bedroom.   
A shudder froze his spine when he saw Josephine Marie bends over a man, intent to sink his teeth into her throat.   
"Oh my God! "She cried Mark.   
The old woman broke away from the victim who fell with dull thud.   
"What are you doing here so early? "Marie asked mellifluous tone, and blood dripped from his mouth.   
"I ... I had brought ... s-spending "Mark stammered, becoming pale.   
"Oh, you're a dear boy! "The old woman said with a broad smile, showing two bright gold canines.   
Mark swallowed.   
He stepped back.   
The Marie Josephine's face was transformed within seconds into a horrible mask, getting rid of the sweet features that Mark had known.   
"You should not have come now "  
"M-Sorry ... "  
"He will not mind anymore! "Exclaimed Marie, reaching the gold canines.   
Hunting a scream, Mark ran to the exit, then with his heart pounding rapidly climbed the stairs to the first floor.  
He arrived in front of the apartment door and began beating the bell frantically.   
"Help! Is someone there? "He shouted.  
No one answered.   
"Mark! "  
The boy looked back at the old vampire, scared to death by still imprinted with the image of man who was bleeding to death.   
The old woman wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand.   
At this sight, Mark felt a surge nausea.   
"In a thousand years I spent on this earth, I have always managed to deceive you, human. Unfortunately, you were the only one who was able to discover myself "Marie Josephine said with a cruel smile.  
"But I did not tell anyone of his life, I swear! "Cried Mark scared.   
"I'm sure, you're a good guy and I'm almost sorry, really. Who will take me shopping now? "  
"I want to live!"  
"Your lives are so short that almost can not be defined as such "Marie said with a nasty laugh.   
Mark rushed toward the elevator, pressed the button until the door with a slight cling opened and the boy threw himself inside.  
The elevator began to rise.   
Mark leaned against the wall, breathing a big sigh.   
He still could not believe that that nice old woman, actually, it was a horrible vampire. 

°°°  
Marie was angry.   
That little bastard had managed to sneak into the elevator before he could reach it.  
Sure, Mark could not sit locked up in there forever, let alone ask for help, because no one was there since mid-August had sent away all tenants.   
quickly he climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.   
The elevator doors opened and the boy darted out like a spring.   
"There you are! "He exclaimed Marie with a sardonic smile.   
Mark screamed, and in desperation, pushed the vampire violently down the stairs, making her tumbling down a few stairs.   
"Damn monster! "Cursed the old woman as she stood up.   
The boy reached downstairs.   
The skin crawled when he heard the echo of the shrill laughter of the old vampire.   
Be ', I do not eat me, thought Mark.   
There had to be something even he could stop her, but with her had neither ash stakes or garlic necklaces.  
Mark ran down two flights of stairs until he was forced to stop to catch a bit 'of breath.   
"Do not tell me you're already tired! "Exclaimed Marie with an amused laugh from the top of the stairs.   
The poor boy began to scream.   
Ignoring leg cramps, the boy reached the ground floor and blindly slipped in the apartment of Marie Josephine.  
He came into the kitchen.  
"This is the end for you, "said the old vampire in the doorway of the room, showing off his gold teeth  
Mark took a step back toward the window covered by a heavy curtain.   
"Please, I have not made you do anything! "  
"And you will not do anything! "Marie Josephine said with the drool dripping to his mouth, already pregustandosi his next meal.   
With all his might, Mark pulled the curtain, letting in the harsh light of the late afternoon sun.   
Marie covered her face with her hands, with an inhuman scream, while his body is slowly disintegrating.   
Among the amazement and relief, Mark dropped to earth in front of him there remained only a heap of ashes and two small gold canines.


End file.
